


Forgotten

by FoxyEgg



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: "That is not an asteroid..."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a comic but switched to a written story.

So, first this started off as a comic so I'll just poof the url to my profile over on amino, theres only five comic parts and they're pretty close together, I bet you can find them in my posts.

http://aminoapps.com/p/6j7vrl


	2. Chapter 2

Dreading the moment that the needle would sink into his skin, Ryley hesitated. Turning on the QEP ment that he would be safe from the coming crater storm. Gritting his teeth, he allowed the needle to test his blood.

As the QEP turned back on, Ryley shuddered. He walked outside, the feeling of nausea getting greater and greater until he couldn't take it, allowing his food to come rushing out.

This isn't the first time of 4546B that Ryley's anxiety ruined his meals. Picking his water bottle off his hip pouch, he stared at the sky, gargling it and spitting the pukey-water into the sand. Placing the water bottle back on, he sat in the water, smiling at Quillian, his stalker, flapping around with Nina, his cuddlefish. The three were as thick as thieves, never to be taken apart.

After three years, Ryley figured out the ways of 4546B, he even befriended many creatures, very much like he did with Quillian and Nina. Dalton, his friendly boneshark, was still at base, healing from a reaper attack. Maybe, just maybe Rykey risked his life to also get a ghost leviathan egg out of the tree? Like, why would he ever do that? It's not like the entrance from the lost river to the tree got bashed around by a 4546B-quake. Ryley reminded himself to check on the egg once this fiasco was done.

"Shouldn't these asteroids be here by now?", Ryley mumbled to himself.

For a few moments there was nothing but the sound of splashing and Ryley's breaths until it seemed like everything paused as Ryley got onto his feet. 

"That is _not_ an asteroid…"


	3. Leviathan Child

Covering his ears, Ryley got up. Flipping onto his bed, he covered his head with blankets and pillows until it stopped. He peeked out of his cocoon to see his hoverfish in his aquarium looking at him quizzically. Ryley got up, kneeling in front of it.

"Hey buddy," he whispered. "I'm okay."

Grabbing his notebooks, he walked back down to the ghost leviathan egg monopool. He dropped all of his books.

There was a little ghostie just looking around. Ryley walked up to it, leaning over into the tank, he stared at the little thing. It was maybe as long as his body, and that isn't saying much from his 5'5" hight. Carefully stepping down the ladder, Ryley neared the creature. It screeched out for a mother. 

Kneeling down Ryley took hold of its head gently, feeling the skin to make sure it felt correct. Yes, slimey and translucent, just where it needs to be. The baby ghostie curled up on his lap.

Did it just imprint on him? Its seemed so as Ryley lowered the baby's head into the water. You know, just in case. 

One thing that made Ryley extremely worried was that it was only as long as his body and some, much smaller than the other juveniles he saw. 

Holding his PDA, he snapped a picture of his ghost leviathan, strictly for research. Should he open the gates? How fast would it grow? What did it eat?

Scanning the little leviathan, he read over the PDA information. Setting the PDA down, he typed while staring at the screen.

They eat large herbivore while small (loose term) and move on to larger areas and to smaller microorganisms. Yes, open up the gates.

With sweaty palms, Ryley walked over to the gates (just dubble bulkheads), turning the slightly washed out orange bars, allowing the ghost leviathan juvenile to flow out into the darkness of the cragfeild.

' _ Don't get lost little buddy _ .'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the slow and short updates!


End file.
